


Saying It Right

by SushiOwl



Series: Steter Trumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: “I said,” he tried, his face aflame. “I want you to call me a ‘good boy’.”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Trumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/529564
Comments: 17
Kudos: 484





	Saying It Right

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt fill for Twisty!

He hated it as much as he needed it–but he did need it, or he never would’ve hinted to Peter that it existed. Well, maybe hinted wasn’t the right word.

“What did you say?” Peter asked, his hips stalling in their rolling. There was a smirk pulling at his lips.

Stiles was sitting on said hips with a wonderful cock stuffed inside him, and yet the fact that Peter had heard him blurt something out and found it worth _stopping_ was far more embarrassing than his position. “I said,” he tried, his face aflame. “I want you to call me a ‘good boy’.”

“Like a dog?” was Peter’s reply, eyebrows lifting as a smile twisted his lips.

Stiles was off him almost immediately, a cold splash of water all over his libido accompany the hot, hot shame on his face. “Forget I said anything.” He was going home now.

“Wait.” Peter said, catching him by the waist and dragging him back. “Wait, Stiles. I’m sorry.” He was chuckling still.

Stiles crossed his arms and leaned away from him. “You are not.”

“You just caught me off guard. Honestly, you rarely say anything during sex.”

It was true. He preferred to let Peter do all the talking, and it was usually dirty talk, asking him if he liked it, if he wanted it harder, rougher. Stiles’s responses were usually limited to “yes!” and “please!” along with a lot of moaning. That was really the extent of their communication when Stiles came over in the middle of the night. He wasn’t sure why he’d thought that Peter would take his request seriously. 

“Come back.” Peter pulled his stiff body back into the middle of the bed and wrapped him in his arms. “Tell me what you want,” he said, voice low and soothing and very hard to stay mad at. It was worse when he started to nuzzle the back of Stiles’s neck and run his hand up and down his arm.

Stiles felt the tension ease out of him slowly as Peter kept touching him, calmly waiting for him to answer. “I just…” He bit his lip, worrying at it until it stung. This was so embarrassing. “I just want you to tell me I’m good every now and then.”

“You are good, Stiles. You’re excellent.”

Well, that was nice to hear, but… “That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean, pet?”

That was the big question, wasn’t it? Stiles turned, facing Peter and frowning at him. “I don’t know,” he admitted, ashamed. He knew he wanted it because his tummy tingled every time he heard it in porn. Were there even words to explain how Peter should say it? Maybe. “I want you to mean it when you say it. But I don’t… I can’t…”

Peter hugged him tighter as he trailed off. “Alright, Stiles, we’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah?”

Bumping their noses together, Peter smiled, “Yeah.”

* * *

Stiles was making dinner in Peter’s apartment, just a simple chicken Alfredo. When he pulled the chicken out of the pan and set it on the cutting board to rest, Peter came up behind him and nosed him behind the ear. He little out a small laugh, reaching back to touch Peter’s hair. The wolf always liked it when he cooked–not that he couldn’t cook a five course meal himself–because it made his wolfish instincts go haywire. He’d said something about 'mate’ and 'nesting’ once before he went to be in the other room for a while.

“Good boy,” Peter murmured to him, voice pitched low into a near growl.

Shivering, Stiles leaned back against him. That was nice. But… He looked at Peter and found him expectantly looking back. Stiles shook his head. “Not quite.”

“Hm.” Peter laid a kiss on Stiles’s cheek and pulled away. “Next time.”

Hopefully.

* * *

Sometimes, Stiles found it easier to study at Peter’s place, especially after they’d just had sex. His electronic bouncy ball of a brain could actually focus after an orgasm. It also helped that, because his body half was jelly after a romp, Peter let him study in bed, provided he didn’t get eraser shavings all over the sheets.

After cursing himself for taking a college Honors course, Stiles finally finishing his reading. He tucked his notes into the book and plopped it off the side of the bed, before leaning into the very warm werewolf dozing on the other side of the bed. 

Peter snuffled away–so cute–and blinked at him. “Finish your schoolwork?" 

"Yes,” Stiles side, partially into Peter’s shoulder. He ran his hand up and down his arm. “I’m ready for the pop quiz I know we’re going to have tomorrow.”

“Well done. Good boy,” Peter said, laying a kiss on Stiles’s forehead. Then he pulled a face. “Well.”

“Yeah.” Stiles was making the same face.

“That felt… not quite right.”

Stiles shook his head.

“I’ll try again.”

Stiles nodded.

* * *

“I believe I have figured out what it is you want,” Peter told him a couple nights later as he was unbuttoning his shirt. It had already been unbuttoned enough to show most of his chest, so it was a short trek to the bottom hem.

“You did?” Stiles asked, pulling his shirt over his head and knee-walking across the bed toward him as Peter pulled up a page on his phone. “Praise kink?” He tipped his head at the website Peter had found, before he took the phone and sat back on his heels to read it. Holy shit, there was a name for it and everything. He had thought it was some obscure thing, so he hadn’t thought to Google it. That, and he’d been too ashamed to go looking. 

He’d thought… Well, it didn’t matter, because here it was.

“Oh,” he said as he read through the description of the kink.

“I found out what was missing,” Peter said, getting onto the bed and gathering Stiles into his lap like he weighed nothing. 

It made him shiver, because Peter’s strength and the way he could just push and pull him around where he pleased always got him hot. "Yeah?“ he asked, setting the phone aside and putting his arms around Peter’s neck. "And what’s that?”

“It’s not just about being a good boy, it’s about being _someone’s_ good boy.” Before he could respond, Peter had him on his back and was looming over him. His eyes glinted blue as he showed a little bit of teeth in a smirk. “You want to be _my_ good boy, Stiles?”

That made him shudder violently, and he nodded like his head might wobble off.

With a chuckle, Peter leaned down and dragged his tongue along Stiles’s chest, before he flicked it along his nipple. “Then be loud for me, pet.” He dragged his mouth down.

It wasn’t difficult to be loud. Stiles was a shouty creature by nature. The problem was staying still as Peter did all sorts of dirty, wonderful things between his legs. Every time he thought he might come, Peter pulled off his cock and licked, sucked, nibbled at his inner thighs until he knew they would be completely marked up and achy tomorrow.

“Peter, puh-please,” he whined, practically running in place as he was approaching the edge once again. “Please, let me come, please!” He ended on a cry, sinking his hands in Peter’s hair and tugging. He felt rather than heard Peter growl, and it was all over after that.

He arched with a shout–probably Peter’s name, or maybe a deity’s, there was no difference in his mind at the moment–and came in Peter’s mouth. Everything got pretty floaty after that, and he wasn’t sure what happened for a few minutes. 

But when he came back to awareness, Peter had wrapped them both in a blanket and was nuzzling the back of his head, murmuring, “That’s my Stiles, my good boy.”

Stiles smiled. Yeah. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the swing of things when it comes to writing. Come poke me on my [Tumblr!](https://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/) I do prompts and stuff.


End file.
